(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs and more particularly to folding lawn chairs with trays.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Folding lawn chairs are a popular item of furniture with people having back yards. With people having lawn chairs and back yards, they often also have barbecues or other events wherein food is served, often on paper plates.
Most people have difficulty balancing a plate with food on their knee without a tray, however, often at these back yard social events they are required to do so.
Before this application was filed the applicant was ware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
KAPOSI 3,475,052
GLAZE 4,003,598
PRIBBLE 4,591,206
DAVID 845,222
NOBBE 2,707,020
HOPPERT 2,720,913
BRADEN 2,394,141
REESE 2,968,338
BOLLINGER 3,515,429
STARR 3,788,699
KAPOSI, GLAZE and PRIBBLE were faced with similar a problem but found a different solution for the problem of attaching a tray to a folding chair.
GLAZE specifically in FIG. 6 discloses a track in an arm of a folding lounge chair. With this track and a specific slide upon the bottom of the tray a tray may be attached to one arm of the chair.
DAVID, NOBBE and HOPPERT, were concerned with attaching a tray to a rigid chair.
BRADEN, REESE, BOLLINGER and STARR were concerned with attaching trays to wheel chairs or infant chairs.